1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns mobile telephone systems and in particular a mobile telephone in which the antenna is off-center so that it is as far away as possible from the head of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In GSM type mobile telephone systems the user has a portable unit that is held in the hand with the earpiece in the upper part of the unit near the ear.
A unit of this kind generally has a short antenna fixed to the upper part of the casing and covered by an antenna cap approximately 3 cm high.
During a telephone call, the user tends to move the portable unit so that the antenna moves towards and away from the head. Movement of the antenna to a position close to the head of the user is a disadvantage. The fact that a biological mass, the head of the user, forming not only a dielectric mass but also a conductive body, is near the transmit antenna causes the flux lines of the electromagnetic waves emitted by the antenna to close through this mass so that some of the transmitted energy is absorbed.
For this reason the main aim of the invention is to provide a mobile telephone with the antenna always separated from the head of a user by a minimal distance during a telephone call during which the antenna may be subject to movements bringing it nearer to the head of the user.